darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuckles and Cackles
The tenth episode of Total Pokemon Island. After some inspiration from Mewtwo, Mew decides to take the competition in a different direction by making them laugh instead of putting them through painful situations! Two campers reconsider their feelings towards each other, and one camper helps their friend get over a fear of theirs, though another camper is held back by their fear. In the end, one camper screws up a teammate which puts them in jeopardy at the elimination, but the loser ends up being someone who did even worse in the challenge. Luckily, a new relationship blossoms which puts this elimination in better terms for one remaining camper in particular. Plot Mew is currently stuck, unable to come up with any new challenge ideas after going all-out with last episode's fear challenge. Mewtwo, while making breakfast, suggests trying a new type of challenge; instead of making a challenge based on fear or pain, try something new. Mew suddenly gets a flash of brilliance and thanks Mewtwo as Mewtwo finishes preparing their omelettes. Kadabra sits alone in his cabin. Though he has lost both of his teammates, and can't control his team anymore, he is still determined to get to the top of the competition. Meanwhile, Scizor and Kabutops fight as usual as Gengar watches them with interest. When Gengar asks them why they fight, they provide their usual insults, but when Houndoom asks if there's a deeper reason, they look at each other in confusion. Gengar suggests finding a deeper reason to fight if they're gonna fight. Scizor and Kabutops seem both confused and disappointed by this development. Bellsprout hides under his bed, as he has been doing since the last challenge, due to his fear of Rhydon. Oddish and Zubat continue trying to bring him out, with little success. Oddish sighs and says he's just gonna have to tell Lileep that Bellsprout must not be interested anymore, since Bellsprout's fear of Rhydon is overpowering his feelings for Lileep. Bellsprout insists this isn't the case and bravely leaves his safety under the bed to go see Lileep. Zubat compliments Oddish's strategy as Oddish laughs and walks out and admits Oddish is a pretty smart guy, even if he's a bit of an underdog. Mew calls everyone to the center of camp by blowing a horn into his already-loud megaphone. He introduces the campers to Chuckles, a Mr. Mime clown and the very same clown Shinx fainted in front of in the fear challenge. Shinx screams and runs away from him; Mew says this means she's out of the challenge before it's even started. He explains that the campers will be sitting in chairs watching Chuckles doing funny things; their goal is just to not laugh. When Bellsprout asks what happens if they do laugh, Mew just says they'll have to wait and see. Chuckles begins by tripping on a rock and falling flat on his face. A few campers crack smiles, but no one laughs. Charmeleon shouts out that he sucks, so Chuckles gets in Charmeleon's face and sprays him with a flower he was wearing. This makes Wooper and Swinub laugh, which causes the giant springs in their chairs to launch them into the air. Seeing this makes Gengar laugh, and after Gengar is sprung into the air most campers are at least smiling somewhat. When Chuckles throws a rock at Weavile, Mismagius can't hold back her laughter, and she is sprung as well. Mawile and Clefairy are sprung next, as Chuckles slips and falls as he is doing a dance. Chuckles then tells the standard "Why did the Farfetch'd cross the road?" joke. No one laughs for a few seconds until Bellsprout bursts into unexpected laughter and is launched. When Chuckles produces pies out of seemingly nowhere and throws them at Mew and Mewtwo (despite their protests), Dragonite, Hitmonlee, and Banette are all launched. Banette's laughter is heard all the way as he flies through the air, as he really enjoyed seeing Mewtwo get a pie in the face. Chuckles offers an apology for the pies and holds out his hand, which Mewtwo refuses to take as he assumes there's a joybuzzer in it. Chuckles opens his hand and reveals there's nothing there, so Mewtwo takes his hand...and nothing happens. Then Chuckles hits him on the head with a rubber chicken, which finally breaks Charmeleon and Venonat. Chuckles then gives Venonat a present and a balloon, and the balloon makes a bomb sound when it pops, which makes Venonat scream and run in circles, which makes Oddish and Lileep laugh. Venonat cautiously opens the present and is hit in the face with a boxing glove. This makes Weavile, Kabutops, Scizor, and Houndoom laugh, and Zubat joins them soon despite lasting a bit longer. This leaves six competitors: Rhydon, Ninetales, Cacturne, Kadabra, Lapras, and Gardevoir. Chuckles realizes he's going to have to step up his game to get rid of these six. He sees Weavile lying on the ground and extends a hand to help her up. She instinctively takes it and is jolted with electricity, which makes Ninetales, Gardevoir, and Lapras all laugh. Ninetales says in the confessional that while she's not a sadist, it was good to see Weavile get what was coming to her. Meanwhile, Rhydon is smirking but has not laughed, Kadabra looks bored, and Cacturne is focusing intensely on Chuckles. He tries a few other stunts, but doesn't get a reaction until he blows up Bellsprout, which makes Rhydon laugh because he loves seeing Bellsprout in pain. Mew is unsurprised to see Cacturne and Kadabra as the final two. Meanwhile, Banette finally makes it back to camp; his chair had sprung him much further than anyone else's, though Mewtwo claimed to have not been involved. Banette doesn't buy it and yells at Mewtwo before collapsing on the ground limply. There's a moment of silence before Cacturne bursts out laughing. Gardevoir and Kabutops run over to him as he continues laughing about the expression on Banette's face. The Great Groudons celebrate their win and congratulate Kadabra, while the Killer Kyogres must attend another elimination ceremony; Mewtwo suggests that they could vote for the one who screwed up their chances while looking at Banette, who fearfully realizes that Mewtwo could be right this time. Banette panics in the confessional while Cacturne tries glossing over the fact that he laughed as Gardevoir and Mismagius shout that they finally saw him laugh from outside the confessional. Kadabra also uses the confessional, saying he proved today that he's a force to be reckoned with on his own. At the campfire, Mew begins handing out Pokeblocks; Cacturne gets his first. He then continues passing them out, giving safety to Gardevoir, Lapras, Kabutops, Lileep, Oddish, Bellsprout, Houndoom, Gengar, Houndoom, Dragonite, and Mismagius. This leaves three: Banette, Venonat, and Shinx. Mismagius asks Cacturne if he's sure Banette is safe, but he isn't able to reassure her this time. However, Mew passes out the next Pokeblock, and it goes to Banette. Mewtwo says he specifically came to this campfire ceremony just to see Banette eliminated and storms off in anger; Mew says they should give him time, as he's just suffered a huge disappointment. Lileep looks between Venonat and Shinx nervously, knowing she will lose a friend at tonight no matter what. Mew then gives the final Pokeblock to Shinx, since her fear of clowns had gotten in the way for the past few challenges, although Mew had actually liked Shinx. As she turns to leave, Venonat and Lileep pull her into a hug and say they'll miss her, which makes Shinx smile a little bit before she goes to get her luggage. Houndoom and Cacturne both take confessionals, saying they probably made the right decision but still feel bad about it. As Shinx prepares to leave, she sees Swinub come towards her, his face splattered with vanilla ice cream. When he asks her who got eliminated, she explains that it was her, and Swinub says he was sorry. Swinub says she was cool, nice, and cute, which Shinx takes note of, surprised that Swinub would be so straightforward. She says she thinks Swinub is cute too and walks over to him, saying he's got something on his nose. She licks it off as Swinub blushes, and they both say goodbye. In her final confessional, Shinx is blushing and says she's glad she got to do one crazy thing before she left. She's grateful for her new friends Venonat and Lileep, and also for her new possible relationship with Swinub, who she knows likes her back now. She says she'd be okay if any of them won, and thanks the hosts for having her before leaving. Banette and Cacturne watch Swinub go back to his cabin, having seen him with Shinx earlier. Cacturne asks Banette if he's got his eye on someone, and receives his answer when he catches Banette staring at Mismagius going back to her cabin. Banette asks Cacturne if he has ''his ''eye on anyone, which Cacturne laughs off. Banette tells Cacturne that he's a great guy; smart, tough, and nice. If love hits him, he's not gonna be able to avoid it. Banette leaves, and Cacturne muses to himself that Banette must be crazy. Cast Great Groudons * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Hitmonlee * Kadabra * Mawile * Ninetales * Rhydon * Scizor * Swinub * Weavile * Wooper Killer Kyogres * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Dragonite * Gardevoir * Gengar * Houndoom * Kabutops * Lapras * Lileep * Mismagius * Oddish * Shinx * Venonat * Zubat Host * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Add ImageCategory:Total Pokemon Series